iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Six's Legacy
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Six's Legacy is a novella (short story) that follows Number Six and her Cêpan, Katarina as they live life in hiding from the Mogadorians on Earth. It was originally released in e-book form on July 26th, 2011. Six's Legacy is included in the first Lost Files compilation paperback: The Lost Files: The Legacies and is narrated by Devon Sorvari in the Audio Book adaptation. About the Book Number Six - when John meets her in I Am Number Four she's strong, powerful, and ready to fight. But who is she? Where has she been living? How has she been training? When did she develop her legacies? And how does she know so much about the Mogadorians? In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Six's Legacy, discover the story behind Six. Before Paradise, Ohio, before John Smith, Six was traveling through West Texas with her Cêpan, Katarina. What happened there would change Six forever . . . Plot Number Two's Blog Post The story starts with Number Six and Katarina fleeing Denver, scared that they had caused suspicion by accidentally slipping up on their agreed back story. The pair travel to Peurto Blanco in Mexico where they take residence in a shack in between two farms. After one of their combat training sessions, Katarina comes across a news article regarding a bus explosion in London. Soon after they find blog post stating: "Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there". Although Katarina is dubious, she allows Six to reply. However, pain soon sears through Six's ankle and the scar of Number Two forges itself into her flesh, indicating that Two had been murdered. Katarina takes care of Six until the pain dulls before they flee. Adopting a new name, Maren Elizabeth - Six and Katarina stop at a motel in West Texas. After eating and freshening up they are interrupted by a man at the door offering them fresh towels. Without thinking Six opens the door and a Mogadorian forces his way in. It grabs Six and attempts to kill her by forcing a long thin blade through her skull but he dies in her place - confirming the affect of the Loridas Charm. Attempting to flee they are attacked by another Mogadorian who is thwarted by the locals who jump into action and allow them to escape. Katarina drives to Lake Ouachita in Arkansas where they hide Six's Loric Chest, fearing that if the Mogadorians are following them, they cannot risk losing it. Capture in New York Six and Katarina travel to New York where they hide in a small motel. Six interacts with human girls of around the same age, playing football with them. When she returns shes finds the motel swarming with Mogadorians and Katarina, gagged and bound. They are taken to the Mogadorian Mountain Base and soon realise that their truck had been bugged. After three days in a cell, during which time she takes up meditation to avoid insanity, Six is reunited with Katarina who is chained to the wall of an interogation room. A Mogadorian enters and tries to inflict pain on Six by slicing her cheek, however his own cheek is sliced. Days later Six is taken back to the room where she is forced to watch Katarina tortured to the point where she tells the Mogadorian everything she knows, although she manages to lie about what number she is. After this the Mog stabs Katarina in the heart and she dies. Six is returned to her cell, heartbroken and alone. The Mogadorians try many ways to kill her; gas, drowning, burning and poisoning before sealing her in a room with a Piken which she kills. All attempts at her life fail because of the charm. Six's New Legacy Months later Six finds that her hand has disappeared. She has discovered her first legacy of Invisibility. She focuses on developing this legacy until she is able to make her whole body disappear and uses it to trick the Mogadorians into thinking she has disappeared so that they open the door. During her escape, Six is distracted when she sees the Mogadorian that killed Katarina. She follows him and slits his throat out of vengence. Six leaves the mountain base and stumbles across a small mining town where she hops aboard a truck and steals a map, on which she uses her valuable memories to map what she can remember of the base location and its interior networks. Alone and on the Run Years later, Six wanders from town to town. Outside Cleveland the third scar sears into her ankle as Number Three dies. In the moments of agony she causes a storm, indicating her second Legacy which allows her to Control the Elements. When wandering through Athens, Georgia, lost and alone, a gust of wind opens the door to a small internet cafe. She enters and sits at the computer where her attention is brought to a news story about a boy called John in Ohio, saving a girl and two dogs by leaping from a burning building. This was Number Four. She immediately leaves and heads to Ohio where the events at the end of I Am Number Four occur. Category:E-Book Category:The Lost Files Category:Lorien Legacies